


Not (Well, Maybe A Little) Distracted

by kukkungi (skychromatic)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and chani likes youngbin, dawon and hwiyoung are boyfriends just to inform, if it's ooc just go along with me in this one, new to sf9, oblivious seokwoo, pining but inseong is in denial, so excuse my writings, sorry i didn't add on the other members, the leader is oblivious, there's a small pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skychromatic/pseuds/kukkungi
Summary: inseong is not distracted. even though he may or may not slip a couple of times when they practice for the upcoming comeback, he by all means are focused. he’s not getting distracted by checking out one of the members. no he’s not.





	Not (Well, Maybe A Little) Distracted

inseong is _not_ distracted. even though he may or may not slip a couple of times when they practice for the upcoming comeback, he by all means are focused. he’s not getting distracted by checking out one of their members. _no he’s not._  
  
“you okay hyung?” jaeyoon calls from beside inseong, already cross-legged and drinking some water. jaeyoon takes only three big gulps to finish it off. they’re on a break now, taking a five minute break to cool down before continuing the practice again. inseong gave jaeyoon a confused blank look and nods once, tilting his head in a silent question because, yes inseong is fine and perfectly _not distracted._ __  
  
“well, if you say so,” jaeyoon picks up someone’s towel (probably youngbin’s), dabbing his sweaty forehead, staring blankly towards inseong as he says, “you seem to space out a lot lately, like you’re distracted by something.”  
  
well, even if some of the members said he’s distracted, inseong is sure he’s not. he’s probably just tired from their continuous practice or something. suddenly out of nowhere, sanghyuk appears, draping himself from behind  jaeyoon, resting his chin on jaeyoon’s shoulder. he has a playful smile, sparkling eyes like he found something to play with and inseong is kind of afraid of that look. the last time sanghyuk looked at him like that, youngkyun came to inseong red in the face and was wrapped from head to toe with various color of ribbons.  
  
“inseongie is distracted,” sanghyuk casually says, then he lowers his voice so that only the three of them can hear, “but it’s by _someone_ , not something.”  
  
jaeyoon eyes lit up with interest as he pulls sanghyuk’s arm that’s around his waist closer, “oh~ who is that someone might be?”  
  
a full blown smirk from sanghyuk and inseong habitually darts his eyes around the practice room in a nervous habit, “it’s seokwoo.”  
  
“wait why?” jaeyoon asks, turning his face towards sanghyuk and if they were any closer towards each other, he could almost kiss sanghyuk on the cheek or mouth, depending on how sanghyuk leans towards jaeyoon.  
  
_seokwoo_. well in inseong’s defense, it’s hard to ignore the younger’s presence, with how tall and not to mention how visually attractive he is. even before they debuted, walking beside seokwoo will definitely get you enough attention from a passer-by.  
  
inseong looks at the boy from across the practice room, talking to youngbin, and knowing seokwoo, he’s probably teasing the leader. seokwoo has a nice smile, his lips are thin and perfect, and when he’s grinning widely, it’s adorable to look at. inseong knows what seokwoo is going to do next, considering the fact that his long arms were already wrapping around a pissed looking youngbin. just to appease youngbin’s dampening mood, seokwoo is already bouncing with a pout and sparkling pleading eyes; puppy-like stare, asking forgiveness for whatever he had done to upset youngbin. inseong could almost hear the way seokwoo draws out his words and softly apologise. by the looks of it, it’s working, seeing as youngbin is having a hard time keeping up his stern expression.  
  
surprisingly, seokwoo has a lot of cute side when you get to know him better. it’s _not_ distracting but inseong doesn’t take his eyes off him.  
  
“--hyung!” jaeyoon taps inseong’s knee and it manages to make inseong focus back on them.  
  
“what? do you need something?” inseong asks. jaeyoon only stares at him before turning his gaze to sanghyuk, who in return stares back at inseong with a wider shit-eating grin.  
  
“inseong, you’re smiling~” sanghyuk sang-song and before inseong could say anything else, youngbin is already clapping his hand, ending the break time to continue their practice.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
“inseong hyung, is there something wrong?” seokwoo calls and it snaps inseong out of his daze.  
  
“no, why did you ask?” inseong adjusts his sitting, propping his hand on the dining table as he watches seokwoo inside the kitchen. he grabs a knife from the side to cut something that he’s planning to cook. today, they finally went home in time for dinner and for once, seokwoo wasn’t that tired from practice, so he offered to cook. it’s been awhile since they had a home-cooked meal and the only person that the team, including their manager, trusted to be near a knife and fire was only seokwoo.  
  
“well… why are you staring?” seokwoo shifts from his left foot to his right, carefully glancing back towards inseong before turning back at the thing he was cutting again.  
  
did he? inseong didn’t realise that he was staring.  
  
after he finish showering, he just came into kitchen to get something to drink and then sat in the dining table to wait for the food. it’s not like there’s anything interesting to see in there, so it’s not weird that he watch seokwoo right? and to be fair, seokwoo rarely wears the apron when he cooks even though it looks good on him. so it’s not weird that he’s staring. inseong appreciates a good visual when he sees one, yeah, that's all.  
  
“your apron is good.” inseong finds himself saying before he can filter it and seokwoo stops his cutting to give a questioning look.  
  
“thanks…?” seokwoo answers doubtfully and inseong just nods, averting his gaze soon after.  
  
“ _your apron is good?_ hyung, what kind of a pick-up line was that?” youngkyun comes into the room, chuckling his last bit of words as he looks towards inseong.  
  
“oh~ is inseong staring at seokwoo again?” and then there’s sanghyuk’s voice, shouting from across the room as inseong starts to stand up from his chair. before inseong grabs youngkyun, he takes a glance towards seokwoo and sees him tilting his head confusedly towards youngkyun and inseong. it’s endearingly cute and almost distracted him from what he’s planning to do, but luckily youngkyun has the nerve to laugh and it snaps inseong out of his thoughts. inseong grabs youngkyun and drags him out from the kitchen in search of sanghyuk. he’s going to kill them both when he finds sanghyuk.  
  
turns out that inseong doesn’t need to search that far because sanghyuk is in the living room, sitting on the couch with a grin directed towards inseong and youngkyun. without hesitation, inseong throws youngkyun to sanghyuk’s side and proceeds to his attempt of murdering them that includes crushing both of them under his weight and head-locking with very much to little power because let’s face it, inseong did not work out that much, but hey, at least he tried. when inseong is too tired to continue, he shoves both of them to the floor and flops down on the couch with a sigh.  
  
“would you guys stop that,” inseong panted, more out of breath from it than he thought. youngkyun rubs his waist that almost got hurt by sanghyuk’s knee in his own attempt to flee and replies with a grin, “stop what, hyung?”  
  
sanghyuk still laughs as he tries to say, “in- inseongie is still in denial-”  
  
inseong slaps sanghyuk’s head and glares at him, “shut up, i’m not denying anything.”  
  
“yes, you are. do you know how much you’ve been staring at seokwoo lately?” sanghyuk still continues even though inseong is in the position to slap his shit ass again. and inseong would’ve slap him again if it weren't for seokwoo popping into the living room with an announcement that dinner is ready. both youngkyun and sanghyuk forget about the conversation at the mention of food and stand up from the floor. they both walk to the kitchen, leaving seokwoo standing in front of inseong with a soft smile on his face. inseong notices that seokwoo has already cleaned his make-up and has his hair down, bangs almost reaching his eyes and it kinda looks cute how his feature soften and looked younger when he’s like that. and okay, maybe inseong was staring at seokwoo more often than usual.  
  
“hyung, dinner is ready” seokwoo says again when inseong doesn’t move from the couch, reaching out his hand towards him. inseong grabs it out of habit and feels himself being pulled upwards, standing up within a second. sometimes standing beside seokwoo can be discouraging because he’s just so freaking tall. that’s why when inseong noticed how seokwoo seems to lean closer towards inseong in an attempt to make himself less tall, inseong feels his cheeks heating up to the tips of his ears. the gesture is somewhat sweet and heartwarming and it’s not like he only did it towards inseong but still, it is _something_.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
for the rest of the week, inseong doesn’t have time to think about how often he stares at seokwoo and not to mention his blushing accident because it’s comeback week already. as usual, it’s hectic and fully packed with schedule after schedule. it’s great if they perform in one place a day but being a rookie, there’s a lot of place that needed to be visit to promote. from the next one to the other, it makes it hard to think about anything else except to perform and to focus in front of various cameras.  
  
inseong didn’t have time to think about it, yes it’s true, but after sanghyuk had drilled again and again inside his head, inseong himself just noticed how easily his eyes would find seokwoo from amongst the crowd. how long inseong’s eyes linger or only stares at nothing else but seokwoo and at one point, even inseong find himself a little bit creeped out by his actions.  
  
seokwoo is beautiful though. with or without make-up, seokwoo has been attractive. he has big pretty eyes with thick brows that compliments his eyes, nose that slopes perfectly and also his lips, most of all, his lips. inseong has to say, seokwoo has the prettiest lips he had ever seen. it looks so soft and plush, red in color and almost heart shaped, and it’s really distracting whenever seokwoo talks to him. just like right now.  
  
inseong is trying (noted: really hard) to focus on the story seokwoo was telling without looking at his _lips._ __  
  
“--ung, hyung! are you listening?” seokwoo asked, he stopped his story in the middle when he notices inseong’s blank stare. inseong tears his eyes from seokwoo’s lips to his eyes, noting how long his eyelashes are and how today’s make-up looks more attractive than before. alright, inseong admits he’s highkey distracted by seokwoo.  
  
“y-yeah.. sure i am..” seokwoo doesn’t seems convinced, pursing his lips slightly and wow, inseong can’t take his eyes off of it. the way his bottom lips jutted and puffed out, glistening with the lip gloss that he used. goddamn those lips.  
  
“i don’t think you are..” seokwoo speaks again and inseong manages to return his gaze on seokwoo’s eyes.  
  
“sorry, you’re right,” inseong admits, “got a lot to think about, that’s all.”  
  
seokwoo turns his pout to a worried frown. “are you stressed?”  
  
suddenly, inseong feels his hands being linked by seokwoo’s own, pulled towards seokwoo’s lap as he thumbs soothing circle on the back of inseong’s palm. the gesture is sweet; heartwarming and inseong heart flips a little at how cute seokwoo looks. the warmth that spreads from seokwoo’s hand reaches to his chest and to his face, warming his cheeks and inseong hopes the make-up is thick enough to hide the sudden blush he’s sprouting.  
  
“not at all,” inseong tries to act calm, “how about you? your schedule is more packed then the rest of us now.”  
  
“i’m good.” seokwoo smiles more at ease, loosening his grip on inseong’s hand. inseong on the other hand doesn’t let go but grabs it _tighter_ , pulls seokwoo’s hand towards him, closer towards his lips. out of habit, just like he used to do with jaeyoon, inseong rubs the back of seokwoo’s palm, once, twice and _kisses_ the spot. it’s only a second when he pulls away and letting their linked hand fall to his own lap, but within that second, inseong noticed seokwoo’s eyes gone wide, then a soft blush settled on his cheeks.  
  
before inseong can internally panics or think about the reaction he got from seokwoo, there's already a staff peeking his head inside the room to inform them of their dry rehearsal and not moments later, their manager is already ushering them to prepare. inseong lets go of seokwoo’s hand and watches him leave his side when the make-up artist sees him; sees the redness of seokwoo’s face and frowning at the overuse of blusher on seokwoo’s cheeks.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
the thing about noticing your feelings is, you craved for more; inseong craved for more. he wants the touch between him and seokwoo to mean more than a friendly touch, more time with seokwoo with himself, wants to be _more_ than friends.  
  
but he’s starting to doubt that it will ever happen. not with how seokwoo is starting to avoid him. just thinking about it makes him sigh in defeat.  
  
seokwoo has been avoiding him since the hand kiss incident and inseong is starting to believe that maybe seokwoo doesn’t even like him. even though the reaction after the hand kiss makes inseong hopes his speculation is wrong. it still hurts whenever he tries to talk to seokwoo but saw the younger panicking and fleeing from his side.  
  
“so is this how it ends.” trust sanghyuk to poke fun at inseong’s miserable situation. inseong ignores sanghyuk as he speedwalks to the car, already thinking of a warm shower to wash his stress and anxiety away and just _sleep_. his hope is interrupted when sanghyuk pulls him towards his car because usually they’re separated because one car isn’t enough to carry all nine of them.  
  
inseong sighs heavily as he flops at the back seat, sanghyuk wastes no time to block him from the exit and sat next to him, watching as the others get in as well ( _of course_ youngkyun is beside sanghyuk, and chani takes the front seat because the rest is in the other car.)  
  
“are you going to ignore me, _hyung_?” sanghyuk says amusedly as he pokes inseong at his side, grinning widely at inseong’s misery.  
  
“what do you want?” insong tries to push away sanghyuk’s annoying hands and stares in disgust as sanghyuk slid his hand with youngkyun’s own.  
  
“ _gross_.”  
  
“shut up, hyung, you’re just jealous,” youngkyun quips in, pulling sanghyuk to his side closer. there’s a sudden blush that sanghyuk is sprouting and inseong rolls his eyes hard. the action seems to pull all sanghyuk’s never ending attention to youngkyun. at least inseong can have a little peace before reaching the dorms.  
  
“but inseong hyung, you seriously need to do something about it.” _or not_. inseong thinks that the only person that is aware of his situation is the couple beside him but he guesses that's not the case anymore. chani is smarter than he’s given credit for when he quipped in the conversation so casually.  
  
“and do what exactly?” he’s already too tired to deny anything at this point. and if there’s any good help he’d take it happily.  
  
“confess, duh.” chani said it like it’s the most casual thing to do and inseong doesn’t know if he’s supposed to be impressed or stressed by that.  
  
“but hyung, i gotta agree with chani on this one.” sanghyuk came in the conversation out of nowhere, “he’s a lot more dense then he looks you know.”  
  
“and coming from chani, i take that seokwoo has already talked about the incident with him.”  
  
chani nods. “it’s driving me crazy that he’s as dense as a tree. i can’t _believe_ you like him, hyung.”  
  
well, what a lovely dongsaeng inseong has.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
the chance that inseong wants with seokwoo eventually came. but not in the way that he expected (or maybe he should’ve known better than to trust his bandmates.)  
  
inseong doesn’t know how gullible seokwoo is or how convincing chani can be, but anyway, both inseong and seokwoo are now in one of their bedrooms with a locked door and a lame excuse from chani saying that, “i lost the key hyung! we’ll go to the practice room first and tell the manager about this!”  
  
“but why don’t we just wait for them?” youngbin questions, somewhere near the locked door and there’s a muffled laughter from afar.  
  
“you’re lucky you’re cute so i’ll just let this slide hyung. let’s just go okay,” chani says amusedly and there’s a following stutter by youngbin. inseong admires how straightforward chani can be.  
  
There are rapid footsteps that come and go before the dorm gets quiet, the last person closes the dorm with a clean click and inseong sighs defeatedly accepting his fate. he needs to face his problem sooner or later. while that’s the plan, inseong is not sure on how to approach seokwoo. it has got something to do with how seokwoo is nervously fidgeting at his spot, eyes darting around the room, looking at _everywhere_ but inseong.  
  
“hey, seokwoo,” insong starts, noticing the stiff reaction and red dusting across seokwoo’s cheeks. that.. was unexpected.  
  
inseong had thought that seokwoo avoided him because he didn’t like the hand kiss, didn’t like _him_. but now as inseong looks at seokwoo properly after the avoidance for the past days, he finally noticed it. the way seokwoo sneaks a peek at him and glances away quickly, cheeks blushing deeper. or the way seokwoo seems to be anticipating something from him.  
  
inseong takes a leap of faith.  
  
he steps closer to seokwoo and in turn, seokwoo steps backwards until his foot hits the bed frame, startling seokwoo to sit on it. now, inseong is standing while seokwoo is sitting on the bed.  
  
"h-hyung? what’s wrong?” seokwoo stutters more, his ears are prominently red and inseong can’t _stop,_ his heart beating fast with hope. _here goes nothing_.  
  
he reaches out, hand slowly resting on the pink tint of seokwoo’s cheeks and it feels _hot_. his thumb starts to trace small patterns on the warm cheek, watching as seokwoo’s lips tighten, and eyes darting around nervously. he doesn’t move away though, on the contrary, seokwoo leans closer. it’s a subtle movement, one that inseong wouldn’t have seen if he wasn’t paying attention, but he _saw_. he sees seokwoo’s hopeful peek at him in a short second and that’s the final push for inseong to close the gap.  
  
the kiss is light, soft and innocent. and when inseong tries to push away to see seokwoo’s reaction, surprisingly, there’s a hand holding his neck in place. he’s not sure when seokwoo moved his hand to his neck but he’s not about to complain when he can kiss seokwoo _again_. inseong puts one knee on the bed beside seokwoo’s thigh, gently pushing, hands already on the younger’s head and waist as they kept kissing until they’re laying on the bed.  
  
seokwoo learns fast, tilting his head more to make the kiss easier, deeper and huffs a hot breath when inseong starts to prod his lips apart. he complies and inseong’s getting lost at the sweet taste of him. they eventually part for good to catch their breaths, panting close to each other but not pushing far away. inseong looks straight into seokwoo’s sparkling dark eyes, their lips brushing as he speaks.  
  
“i like you.” it comes out naturally and inseong smiles knowingly when seokwoo’s inhales sharp, his hand on inseong’s shoulder freezes, avoiding eye contact with him but cheeks turned a deep red. inseong cradles the younger’s head, already tangling to the dark locks in a soothing manner, waiting patiently because honestly, inseong will wait _forever_ for seokwoo.  
  
he doesn’t need forever though, because not moments later, a soft “me too,” came from that pretty lips of his and inseong immediately pecks it lightly. he’s so _happy_ , really incredibly happy and in love that he’s not even mad when sanghyuk comes in and screams at them. he’s laughing as seokwoo tries to bury himself into inseong’s chest, the futile attempt that very much makes the older’s heart melt even more if it's even possible.  
  
“ew, gross you two,” youngkyun pipes in when he entered the room and inseong makes a statement by hugging his boyfriend and scoots up to the bed, both of them now laying on it side by side.  
  
“shut up and get out of the room,” seokwoo’s voice is muffled by inseong’s chest.  
  
“you heard him,” inseong adds, waving his hand to kick both of them out, his other hand mindlessly stroking seokwoo’s hair. sanghyuk smirks when he sees it, mouths “whipped,” to him as he takes youngkyun out from the room to give them some privacy. inseong smiles wider, pulling seokwoo out from his hug and kisses him again, grinning as his kiss is repricorated.

**Author's Note:**

> comments gave me life, just saying. 
> 
> edit (11/19): thank you so much @naruwaifu who commented such a lovely feedback and helped me proofread this willingly after reading the mess hahaha seriously it's so nice of you to do it and thanks so much!!! 
> 
> you can yell at me to my cc: curiouscat.me/callmebyul


End file.
